Pyronol and other mixtures of metal oxides, with powdered metals that burn at extremely high temperatures have been known and have been patented for several years. The basic patents on the pyrotechnic compositions of a mixture of powdered metals and metal oxides issued to Dr. Alexander G. Rozner et al. are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,814; 3,695,951; 3,713,636 and 3,890,174. Through the disclosure of the composition of these mixtures in one or more of the above identified U.S. patents it has been known to formulate pyrotechnic compositions of powders of mixtures of aluminum, metal oxides and metals selected from the group consisting of iron, copper, silver, niobium tungston, molybdenum or other metals mixtures as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,951.
In the ignition and firing of these high temperature burning powders it has been standard practice to utilize electrical cables to ignite the mixtures (Pyronol) at considerable distances so as to insure safety to the operator. Prior to the practice of the instant invention no hand held or shoulder mounted device was capable of safely igniting the powdered metal and oxide mixtures of the pyrotechnic compositions.